detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroki Sawada
Hiroki Sawada (ヒロキ・サワダ ,Hiroki Sawada) is a character who appears only in The Phantom of Baker Street. Biography Hiroki Sawada was a child prodigy who, by the age of ten, was already a MIT graduate school student and had developed a DNA Tracker software. Two years ago, he was now in the final stage of his second major work, an artificial intelligence system called Noah's Ark that grew at the rate five human years in the span of one year, in a heavily guarded room. Hiroki had been under the guardianship of Thomas Schindler, owner of the software giant Schindler, Inc., since his mother died due to illness. He had been put under a rigorous study program and had a somewhat deprived childhood. One night, at the top of the Schindler building where he lived, Hiroki finished Noah's Ark, sending the software through the telephone lines and after, his computer showed the message "Noah's Ark Sailed Out." The security guards become suspicious and try to enter his room. When they finally breaked into his room with Schindler, Hiroki was not in the room. Apparently, he leapted off the top of the building to his death. The image on his computer screen shows an ark sailing in water and the words "Good-bye Hiroki." Two years later, at the Beika City Hall, Schindler, Inc. holds a demonstration of a virtual reality game system called Cocoon. Many kids, including Conan Edogawa and the Detective Boys, are invited to the demonstration. In another room in the basement, Schindler kills Tadaaki Kashimura, Hiroki's real father and one of his top employees, and Kashimura types in a dying message: the letters J-T-R, that stands for "Jack The Ripper": Schindler is a descendant of Jack the Ripper who will stop at nothing to hide his secret. When the demonstration begins, Hiroki's artificial intelligence system takes control of the game system. It tells the audience that if all fifty kids in the demonstration lose the game, it will kill the kids with a large electromagnetic burst, but as long as one child wins, then they may all go free. In the real world, Yusaku Kudo investigates the case and reveals the murderer of Hiroki's father, who is immediately arrested. One by one, the children, including Ai Haibara and Ran Mouri, “die” while trying to protect Conan by Jack the Ripper until only two are left: Conan and another child, Hideki Moroboshi. As Conan begins to lose hope, Sherlock Holmes appears and gives Conan some useful advice that eventually helps Conan and Hideki survive the game. After winning the game, Conan reveals that Hideki is actually the deceased Hiroki Sawada (in the form of the Ark) in disguise. They chat a little and before saying goodbye to Conan, Hiroki reveals to him that he knows the detective's identity as Shinichi Kudo. After that, the Noah's Ark destroys itself. Gallery Notes * Doctor Zell, a former Nazi officer and experimental scientist, who is the main antagonist in episodes 50-51 of the anime Lupin III: Part II aired in September 1978, shares many common traits with Hiroki Sawada. Before death in his base of operations in an unassuming graveyard in Venezuela, South America, Doctor Zell uploaded his mind into a computer and created an artificial intelligence system. Of course, Lupin III was one of Gosho Aoyama's sources of inspiration when writing the manga of Detective Conan. References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:List of characters who knows Conan's identity Category:Deceased